Incidents and Reactions
by Modular Blues
Summary: Sidebranching vignettes with various characters. Independent chapters ordered randomly. Many spoilers. Mild RoyRiza waff in Chapter 3. Kiddie cuteness and angst in Chapter 2.
1. Analogous Realization

**_I. Analogous Realization_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"WHAAAMM!"

Ed felt the impact spread like a cobweb throughout his body when Greed hurled him against the wall. His battle form was indeed formidable, and Ed felt his consciousness deserting him at this crucial moment…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"You're it!" Al bounced out of nowhere and touched Ed in the back.

"Grrr you're gonna get it this time..." smirked Ed as he swerved and dashed in the direction where Al ran off. They both knew these stone passages like they knew alchemy. Even though the twists and turns were imprinted in their head, the acoustics could still play tricks on them.

_That's strange, I swear he ran this way…_ thought Ed as Al's footsteps seemed to be fading fast. _Let me try this way._

"Yoohoo brother I'm here!" Al's head popped out from the floor above Ed. He was grinning madly at making Ed running in circles.

"Why you little…" Ed jumped and tried to poke Al from below, but alas he was too… short. Nonetheless, he alchemized a rocket jump and in a flash he was at the very spot where Al was… just a second ago…

"Yo Al where _are_ you?" Ed shouted and heard his own echo reverberating in his head.

"Brother, you of all people should know Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle." Al's voice floated from behind a wall. He seemed to be everywhere at once. Ed was starting to get freaked out now.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" Ed whirled around in confusion.

"You can't figure out my location and my speed at the same time!" Al giggled. "And you're still it, big brother."

"Wait! Wait…" Ed paused suddenly. "_Not at the same time…_ I see… that's it!"

His eyes snapped open.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Dead?" wondered Greed as he observed the battered body.

"Peh." Ed glared and blew a bloody raspberry. "You wish." _And I just found your weak spot you bastard._


	2. Letting Go

**_II. Letting Go_**

_(Author's note: Ed and Winry are about 6 or 7-years-old, and Al is 5 or 6. Somewhat cute but seriously angsty.)_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Brother…" Al was squatting on the side of a street, his back to Ed.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Not again! Whatever it is, just leave it alone would'ya?"

Al pouted at his merciless brother and turn back to caress the tabby kitten. They were walking back home from school when Al spotted it shivering in a street corner.

"I wanna keep this one," Al said tenderly as he looked at the kitten's 'aww'-inspiring face.

"Eh whatever." Ed muttered. "You would have to take care of it, and you have to get Mom's agreement first. And hurry up, I wanna be back home for desserts." Ed started jogging. Al snuggled the kitten up to his chest and followed.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Oh my. A cat?" Trisha stared wide-eyed at the tabby kitten. She squatted down and patted Al's head. "You know Al, taking care of a pet is a big responsibility. Just make sure you're up to it, or it's not fair to the kitty." She said firmly but smiled at Al and the kitten. The kitten blinked and mewed.

"Yes Mom I promise I'll take good care of him." Al declared. Ed sighed.

"Okay then." Trisha stood up. "Guess you should clean him up first though. There's blueberry pie on the table if you want."

"Yeah okay. I'll be back in a bit," Al picked up the kitten and headed for the bathroom. Ed shrugged and followed his mom to the kitchen for the pie.

After twenty minutes, Al returned with another set of shirts and shorts along with a soggy but clean kitten wrapped in a towel. "Sorry I got the bathroom floor kinda wet." Al grinned apologetically. "I think I'll get some milk for him."

A moment later, the kitten got drier and was slurping milk from a dish. Trisha was cleaning up the kitchen while the boys were eating.

Ed glanced down and looked at the kitten. He was reluctantly admitting that the kitten was indeed adorable. "What are you gonna name him?" asked Ed.

"Hmm I don't know… Fuzzy… nah… Tiptoe? Or Stripes?" Al pondered over this.

"Wait… how about… Elric Jr.?" Ed exclaimed in a moment of inspiration.

"Hey, that's good! Then he'd be like part of the family…" Al trailed off as he watched Ed's eyes becoming downcast. A painful realization dawned on the two of them. Plus one… her back was to the boys so they couldn't see her trying to fight tears.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Winry burst through the Elrics' front door. "A kitten? I wanna see I wanna see!"

"Yeah I'll bring him out in a sec. I just found him yesterday and he's a bit shy still." Al went to his room. Winry was beaming in anticipation. Ed merely shrugged. He could never understand Winry's overwhelming exuberance.

Al greeted them, kitten in hand. "Winry, meet Elric Jr." He took one of the kitten's paws and waved it at Winry. Winry's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. "He's soooo cute!" Ed rolled his eyes and smirked. "Yeah yeah. I named him by the way."

"You did? I like it. It's a great name." Winry grinned at him. Ed blushed ever so slightly.

Al and Winry played with Elric Jr. in the living room while Ed sat and watched, a contented smile inching across his face.

Meanwhile, Pinako and Trisha were talking in the kitchen.

"No news of him at all?" Pinako asked.

"No. He hadn't even called. It's been three months." Trisha bit her lips. Pinako put her hands on Trisha's tenderly.

They sighed in bitterness. From initial shock to anxious waiting to fearing the worst and morose acceptance.

"But you've got the boys." Pinako smiled and looked at Trisha.

"Yes. I can't let them down now…" Trisha turned and looked at the threesome in the living room, her thoughts a thousand miles away.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Days turned into weeks and into months. Elric Jr. was now a lively bundle of pure energy. He would leap from the couch just as the boys were entering the front door, nuzzling his head against Al's legs and slapping Ed's ankles with his front paws. According to Al, that meant Elric Jr. was just playing with him.

One night, Elric Jr. started getting restless. He feverishly clawed at Al's bedroom window and meowed like he stepped on live wire. Neither Al nor Ed could figure out what was going on. When this continued for three days in a row, Trisha had to talk to the boys.

"Elric Jr. is a cat, and cats grow up much faster than people." Trisha explained. "This means that… he needs to get outside at nights, and he might be out for awhile…"

"But Mom, why?" asked Al.

She sighed. "Because it's part of nature, and Elric Jr. needs to find a girlfriend and get married."

"Ohh…" said the two boys. Al pouted. Ed looked thoughtful.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

So Al let Elric Jr. out whenever it was necessary. Usually he would be back the next the morning, looking a little wild and frazzled but otherwise fine. However, once he disappeared for three days straight. When he returned, it broke Al's heart to see Elric Jr. have fur torn off in patches and an injured tail. They managed to send him to a vet in the city, which was a big trip indeed – and Trisha had to dig into some of her savings.

The vet fixed up the cat, and asked to speak to Trisha alone. The boys looked puzzled but obliged.

"Ma'am, it's possible to stop you cat's behavior by neutering him," said the vet.

"But it'll be a costly procedure, won't it?" Trisha asked.

The vet nodded gravely.

"Well, thank you for treating out cat, doctor. I guess I'll tell the boys we can't keep the cat anymore."

"You're welcome." The vet sighed as Trisha walked out of his office.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Trisha tried to explain to the boys why they couldn't keep Elric Jr. anymore. They listened but felt confused and hurt, especially Al. He started crying and Ed put a hand on his shoulder, looking morose.

When Elric Jr. recovered, they watched him skitter out the front lawn and break into a run. And he never came back this time.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Three months later, Winry and the Elrics were walking home from school when Winry froze in her tracks. "Look," she pointed ahead to some shrubs off the street. They tiptoed forward for a closer look.

There was a mother cat with five kittens being attacked by a tabby male who looked very, very familiar.

Winry almost gasped. Ed and Al stared in shock. Then Al rushed out and stomped at the tabby, "Get out of here!" The tabby hissed at Al but scampered away soon enough.

The mother cat and four of the kittens were already running away. But one kitten remained. One that was probably injured from the scuffle… by Elric Jr.

The three stood in a daze for a few minutes before Winry sniffled, "Um, I guess we should get the kitten treated…" she turned and saw the boys on the verge of tears also.

"Yeah." muttered Ed.

Al stooped down and picked up the kitten, then they continued walking home in silence.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**End**


	3. Ocean

**_III. Ocean_**

_(Two intertwining drabbles: Roy/Riza and the Elrics, after an untimely demise.)_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ever since the funeral, a palpable gloom had been lingering around the office. Colonel Roy Mustang occupied himself with work and spoke even less than usual. His subordinates tried to keep up a pretense of normal office routines, even on a Friday. The colonel allowed them to leave early for the day, but First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stayed willingly to finish up. She was organizing a batch of papers when the colonel asked her a question.

"First Lieutenant, do you have any plans tomorrow afternoon?"

An imperceptible frown. "No. Nothing in particular."

"Would you like to accompany me on my sailboat tomorrow?"

Riza arched her eyebrow slightly. "Um, you're going sailing Colonel?" She paused. "But I haven't sailed in a long time."

Roy shrugged. "No matter. I just wanted someone I can trust to come along in case anything happens." He smiled a little. "Would 1PM be good? We can meet at the bridge."

"That sounds fine, sir."

Roy shook his head gently. "You don't have to 'Sir' me anymore. Office hours ended a while ago."

"Yes…" Riza complied.

"And wear shorts and slippers. I have an extra pair of sunglasses in case you need them."

"That would be great, colonel." For a brief moment Riza wondered if this was a cover-up for him to see her out of uniform. Or maybe he simply wanted a trusted company like he said.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ed and Al used to play at the beach during the summers when they were younger. They would chase the crabs, build sandcastles, or swim toward the open sea and lie on their backs and drift along the waves. Before Ed got two automails and Al became a suit of armor.

Now, they could only lounge on the dry sand when it's not scorching from the sun. And not too close to the water since the brine would accelerate rusting.

They sat side by side, letting their thoughts dissolve in the froth and mist of receding waves. It was near dusk. The sun's rays played hide-and-seek with the clouds as they rolled in the sea breeze. The ocean glimmered iridescence with the sky.

Usually Ed didn't like to be bored. He needed to be on the move, occupied with work, engrossed in action. Yet once in a while he would feel an inevitable weariness. This was one of those times. He found that watching the ocean helped calm the ghosts in his mind. Ed felt ever guilty for even inadvertently letting Hughes know what they were seeking. Well okay, he was bound to find out sometime, sharp-minded he was. But I couldn't do anything… Ed's golden eyes hardened. He was more responsible now than ever to find out the truth behind it

all.

Al stared into the distance where the sea and the sky touched in a golden line. He never ceased to be amazed at how he could still see the world in colors and hear sounds and detect scents, just that his sense of touch was dulled by the metallic armor. He tried to remember what food tasted like. Angel hair pasta with tomato sauce and fresh mussels. One of his mom's secret recipes. Or the flambé salmon that Granny Pinako used to make before the fisheries closed. Mr. Hughes would have loved to try them. He could never now, whereas Al still have a chance to regain the sensations he once had. To feel the grainy silkiness of dry beach sand and the balmy coolness of sea water against the skin.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Riza arrived to find Roy leaning against the railing of the bridge. His car was parked nearby. He had on a light-blue shirt with sleeves rolled up and hands in short pockets. She had on a blouse with a light jacket. It was early October and there were still traces of summer in Amestris.

Roy turned and greeted her. She nodded and smiled back. It appeared that he was deliberately trying not to stare below her waistline. She appreciated his efforts and found it somewhat amusing.

On the drive to the beach, Roy seemed to be in a better mood than yesterday. "I went to my uncle's place this morning to borrow his sailboat. I probably surprised the hell out of him. But he was a good sport, made me promise not to scratch his boat."

Riza nodded. "So is the boat already at the beach? In a secure location I imagine."

"Yes. There's a woodsy area nearby that looks like no one has set foot there for years. I hid the boat there."

Riza cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not even going to ask how you found the place."

Roy grinned sheepishly.

They were approaching the beach as Roy pulled over near a grassy hill. The sun was lingering on the western horizon and the ocean was relatively calm with a good sailing breeze.

Roy led the way through the wild grass as Riza followed close behind. They soon found a small sailboat perched on a wheel trolley. "Yeah, dragging this thing through the grass was a pain, even with the trolley. Let's move this together. I'll take the front end."

Riza took the back end and they started inching out of the grass. She would keep an eye behind Roy so he wouldn't trip.

When they got to the edge of the beach, they lifted the sailboat and placed it in shallow water. Roy picked up the trolley. "Wait here while I put this back in the grass." He went off in a slight jog.

Riza observed the sailboat. It looked old and the paint was watermarked in many places, but it seemed sturdy enough. She held it steady with both arms when the breeze was drifting it away from land.

A minute later, Roy was back and a little out of breath. "I think the desk job is making me lame," he quipped.

"Or you could wake up earlier and work out." Riza suggested. He rolled his eyes.

"Ready?" Roy asked. "Ladies first. Step into the boat please." He extended his hand. Riza stepped gingerly into its center and sat down on the deck. "Your chivalry is flattering."

"And justly so." Roy pushed the boat until the water climbed above his knees then hoisted himself in. Riza moved to the side in time and the boat yawed a little.

Roy took out two pairs of sunglasses and handed Riza one of them. Then he turned the tiller and rigged the sail. Riza watched and started to remember some of her sailing days. The boat glided smoothly toward the open sea.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ed traced a finger through the dry sand. The path curved on itself and became a circle. It's been a long time since he had drawn a circle. Al was the better alchemic circle sketcher with his patience and steady hands. He was the more attentive one, always paying attention to details. Ed smiled wistfully. Indeed, it was Al who kept him in check whenever he was about to do (or did) something brash. Like almost setting the school on fire with alchemy.

The sun was lingering on the western horizon and its shimmered rays danced across the waves. Al wondered what's beneath that impassive glaze of cobalt blue. He stopped believing in mermaids and mermen about the same time he stopped believing in Santa Claus. But he was sure there would be all kinds of fish, whales and turtles and cephalopods. There would be corals and seaweeds and underwater forests, as he once read somewhere.

But what's beneath the deep ocean where the sun could not penetrate? He heard that engineers were working on building a submersible vehicle, a ship underwater. It would be so amazing to explore the ocean up close. Imagine the wonders… Yet he was almost sure that the researchers were not developing the vehicle for peaceful purposes of scientific discovery. The world was becoming so militaristic, especially Amestris… Everything was done in the name of "national defense." He sighed. A hollow metallic sound echoing with the sea breeze.

Ed patted his brother's armor leg. He was thinking about a dream he once had. He had his real limbs and was scuba diving in the sea without equipment. He saw something glowing white up ahead. He almost touched it when it abruptly turned red and the water disappeared and he was standing in the middle of a volcanic explosion. There was a voice rumbling from underground: "Is this what you seek?" Cripes, every time he thought he wouldn't dream of it anymore. That and the nightmare of the failed transmutation. Sometimes Ed thought he might go crazy had he been a softer guy like Major Armstrong. Less cynical maybe.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Roy snuck glances at Riza from time to time during breaks in adjusting the sails to the wind. The sailboat lurched with a sudden gust and they were slightly disoriented. Roy held the tiller to steady the boat while Riza pulled the ropes to straighten the sails. They worked seamlessly like a dual-rotor engine.

His mind wandered. What is he to her? A superior commander, advisor, colleague, friend, more than that? And what is she to him? Certainly not merely a loyal subordinate. He cared for her too much to make any moves right now, at least. Protocols and turbulent times. His ambition of becoming the Fuhrer burning alongside a longing for something more.

Riza had been thinking about why the colonel asked her to come. Was he trying to tell her something? She'd like to think of herself as his trusted aide bordering on a sort of friendship... okay, more than that, she admitted to herself.

The wind was steady and they where a few hundred yards offshore. They both sat down on the center deck to take a break. Riza noticed that Roy had leaned closer to her. She became a little nervous. "Colonel, is it a good idea to get too far away from the shore?"

"No worries. We have enough gasoline in the tanks for the return trip." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, sending skitters up her spine. He pulled her in closer. Riza turned and faced him, looking a little surprised. Roy knew that her slight blush was not from the sun.

Riza was momentarily confused of what the colonel just did. But somehow it felt right. She subconsciously leaned against his shoulder, her head devoid of all thoughts. Just the ocean breeze and his pulse against her skin.

He needed a support. She was it. A lighthouse in an ocean of turbulence. Did she realize how much he depended on her? And he hoped vice versa too.

Everything was quiet except for the sails flapping in the wind.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Somewhere deep down inside, Al had hope that everything would turn out okay.

Somewhere deep down inside, Ed felt his confidence slipping away. He mentally slapped himself. He couldn't give up now. Too much was at stake and he had obligations now. Obligations to an innocent bystander who stood too close.

It was growing darker. The two brothers seemed to have awakened from a trance.

"Let's go home, Al."

"Yeah…"

They got up and walked away from the beach into the distance, the rays of dusk against their elongating shadows.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Damn I miss him." Roy muttered, still holding onto Riza.

"Me too." Riza didn't know what else to say.

The wind shifted direction and the sky became overcast. They took off their sunglasses. Roy's onyx eyes were burning with a quiet resolve.

"Gotta move the sails." Roy stood up a little and started pulling the ropes, and Riza turned the tiller this time.

They drifted back toward the beach. The sky was portending rain.

"You know, it would sorta nice to walk back if it's not for my car and the sailboat." Roy commented offhandedly.

"Even though you'd be defenseless against any attempt on your life?" Riza offered in a helpful but teasing manner.

Roy stuck out his tongue. "Somehow I think I'll be fine." He grinned at Riza, somewhat apologetically. She chuckled.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**End**


End file.
